Simplemente Amo y Pienso
by Dennis Daudet
Summary: Sirius ha pensado seriamente en confesarle a Lupin sus sentimientos, no importa lo que suceda, quiere estar a su lado, sentirse a su lado. Sirius quiere dejar de atormentarse. Y Lupin, él no quiere perderlo, porque lo ama. SLASHONESHOT


Antes que nada, esta es una Historia Slash (Hombre-Hombre) En este caso, Sirius-Remus. Si no te gusta "simplemente" no la leas. Este fue un reto de mis queridas Leoni y Fernanda, crei que no lo haría, así que por eso preferi hacerla como oneshot. Para que me complico. Espero les guste.

**SIMPLEMENTE AMO Y PIENSO**

_**Simplemente lloró por que tengo sentimientos humanos**_

Intentó darse cuenta de lo que pasaba allá a lo lejos, una luna gigantesca, blanca, y con tendencia a darse una vuelta por el firmamento del mundo, un mundo que había hecho una pausa melancólica. Y en desolación, el chico de los ojos pasivos, suspiró, solapando el aire de aquella noche fría, roída por el paso de las eras, y pensó, que talvez, si su salvajismo adolescente permitía hacerle tales atrocidades, seguramente también existía una sutileza para, para pedir perdón. Porque después de todo no era una persona mala, y no le importaba lo que pensara el otro después de aquello. Era simplemente… simple. Y él, así, entre la oscuridad del negro del cielo, y la brillantez de la plata de la luna, guardó silencio, cerró los ojos, y lloró a solas. Un repentino dolor lo hizo sucumbir, Se fuerte Remus, se fuerte… pensó él.

Junto a sus temblores, a sus lágrimas, junto al anhelo por volver al castillo y abrazar al otro, se perdió en un profundo sueño. _Te amo._

**_Simplemente quise hacer lo correcto_**

De ojos grises, cabello negro alborotado, y la blancura de su piel, Sirius era el más guapo. ¿Quién no estaba dispuesto a morir por Black? El chico arrogante, molesto, impertinente, maleducado, irresponsable y demás adjetivos de mala reputación… Era el sueño de todas las chicas. Pero a Sirius las cosas con respecto al amor venían interesándole poco, respecto a los demás.

Caminó sin detenerse, sin darse la vuelta, sin pestañear, jamás miró atrás, esa mañana su corazón le dictaba ignorar al mundo, ocuparse de sus propios sentimientos y reflexionar sobre lo sucedido.

Su piel ardía, como ardían esas heridas. Un rasguño largo y profundo dibujado en su mejilla derecha, con aspecto tortuoso, la excusa, una rama de la más reciente travesura de los Merodeadores. Otro rasguño en su brazo derecho, quizá de unos quince centímetros, no tan profundo, pero con un color rojo, de carne humana herida, infectada y que cicatrizaba muy lentamente; otro más en el cuello, debajo de éste, bajo su cabellera, nadie lo podía ver, pero Sirius caminaba erguido, muy erguido, como un ingles educado, pero Sirirus no era tan ingles, era más un escocés, y amaba serlo.

Heridas, como ya antes dicho, que calaban hasta el alma. Sentía que con cada paso éstas volvían a abrirse. Y deseaba calmar su respiración, y seducir a su intelecto bromista para recrear un rostro de burla, uno que dictaminara a los demás que Sirius Black no era débil, que era fuerte, y que si esas heridas que tenía en el cuerpo, las tenía, había una razón que contar, en donde él podía regodearse de alguna mala pasada… ¿Qué pensaban los chicos?

En los jardines se detuvo por primera vez, buscando un lugar donde pudiese disfrutar de su soledad. Era domingo, y los terrenos estaban repletos de estudiantes revoltosos. Que curioso, no sentía ni el más mínimo deseo por hacer algo indebido. Aquello, aquello ya lo había hecho una noche antes, y no lo olvidaría.

El único árbol que encontró a solas fue uno no tan grande, un olmo que crecía conforme a la naturaleza de lo normal. Sus hojas verdes y sus ramas de un café clarísimo pernoctaban aún en el día. Un olmo tan joven como lo era él.

Con esfuerzo se tendió sobre el pasto, bueno, más bien intentó, porque el dolor en su pierna izquierda no lo dejaba. Tuvo que dejarse caer como momia, y luego, ya en el suelo, se dio la vuelta, y boca abajo, aspiró todo el aroma del césped, todo el que pudo: enterró las manos en la tierra húmeda y cerró los puños con codicia, y se soltó a llorar en silencio, muy, muy en silencio.

Media hora arrojando sentimientos que no deseaba que otros descubriesen. Como resultaba difícil ser adolescente, y tener diecisiete años no hacía fácil su situación.

Escuchó pisadas, numerosas, con rapidez y que se dirigían hacía donde él. Con destreza se limpió las lágrimas y fingió una modorra de domingo.

-¡Eh Canuto! –dijo un chico. Guapo, sí, y que expresaba desconcierto, desaliño y rebeldía. James Potter.

-¿A dónde te has metido este tiempo? –preguntó otro más, rechoncho y con aliento simpaticon, Petter.

-Eh chicos, lo siento… yo… yo…

Sirius dudó antes de darles la cara.

-¿Y donde diablos está Lupin? Creímos que los encontraríamos a ambos. Se han desaparecido desde la noche anterior… Espero no hayan planeado alguna jugada sin nuestra compañía… Eso sería desleal –dijo James con enojo. No siempre James Potter se enojaba con alguien, James era un chico extremadamente despreocupado de si mismo, y enojarse significaba esforzarse… No, James no se enojaba a menudo, pero aquella ocasión algo olía mal.

-¡¿Pero que diablos te ha sucedido?! –preguntó Petter cuando cachó en su aspecto, heridas, dolorosas, ardientes y crueles heridas.

-Es cierto… -dijo James, esta vez apaciguando su enojo. Ambos chicos se arrodillaron y estudiaron a Sirius con curiosidad.

-Lo que sucede es que… -decía Sirius.

-Remus –dijo James.

-¿Otra vez? –preguntó Petter con ignorancia.

-¿Otra vez? –preguntó James con ironía a Petter y dio un leve golpe en la nuca-. Se supone que es licántropo, siempre habrá otras veces…

-Escuchen, yo –Sirius cerró los ojos-. Yo… Nunca creí que.

-Por Dios¿estuviste llorando? –preguntó James sorprendido. ¿Cada cuando podía verse llorando a un merodeador? Era catastróficamente significativo, entonces, James creía que le sería imposible sacarse aquella visión respecto a Sirius.

-¿Por qué dices eso? –preguntó Sirius de mala gana. Era un insulto, un reverendo insulto.

-Bien, es que tus ojos…

-Y de cualquier manera, si lo hubieses hecho¿cuál es el problema? –dijo Petter haciendo una mueca burlona-. Eso duele…

-No… ¡No estuve llorando! –espetó Sirius.

-Caramba, no tienes porque ponerte así… Pero… ¿Qué han hecho?... ¿A dónde está Remus?... Me preocupa –dijo James intentando mostrarse comprensivo, pero lo que en realidad sucedía era que cada vez que miraba a Sirius a los ojos sentía que algo escondía.

-A mí, no me preocupa –dijo entonces Sirius.

-¿No te preocupa? –preguntó James.

-¿Qué ha sucedido? –preguntó Petter.

-Lo que sucede cada luna llena.

Guardaron un profundo silencio, escuchando como el viento mecía las ramas de aquel olmo de apariencia tan frágil y se preguntaron que sucedía con su amistad. Sí, era obvio que a veces una mentira podía provocar una fricción poderosa, dolorosa, intransigente, corrupta y larga.

James se acercó a Sirius y besó su mejilla con brevedad.

-Siento si he hecho decir algo que te haya molestado Canuto, pero, somos amigos, camaradas, somos los merodeadores… Este es el último año que pasaremos en Hogwarts y…

_**Simplemente te entiendo**_

Entonces, junto a los regalos que trajo el viento apareció ante ellos un chico lánguido y de aspecto enfermo, Remus. Ah, Remus el licántropo, el mago, y quizás entre todos los cuatro, el más poderoso, el más inteligente, respetuoso, sí, no tan guapo, pero tan atractivo, miserablemente atrayente, como los imanes, y con una inhóspita inseguridad que sólo las personas más cercanas a su persona conocían.

-Y no creo que sea conveniente que nos separemos por estupideces, Sirius… Porque yo… No he pensado muy bien las cosas, pero, de verdad, créeme, créanme chicos que quiero que todo salga bien. Los amo a todos.

-¡No tienes que ser tan cariñoso Lunático! –dijo Petter echándose a reír como tonto. James, incluso Sirius hicieron lo mismo… Y fue, de alguna manera, tan ameno.

-No… Un momento. Yo también los quiero –dijo James-. Suena tonto y maricón pero… Los quiero chicos.

James sonrió.

-¿Qué ha pasado?... –preguntó Petter cuando el alboroto se hubo acabado.

-Ayer, por la noche…

_**Simplemente di lo que sientes**_

Al fin, por la noche y después de una buena cena los chicos subieron a su casa. En Hogwarts existía un mimetismo pesado, un misterio… Es que todos tenían secretos que esconder. En especial Sirius y Remus, y de alguna manera hacían bien el trabajo.

Se fueron a cama, tranquilos de conciencia, pero batallaron para comprender lo que sucedía. ¿Quién fingía?... ¿Todo estaba bien, o jugaban a que todo estaba bien?

-Remus –dijo Sirius.

Eran las doce, la oscuridad de sus dormitorios era irritante, pero en la oscuridad todo iba bien. Todos dormían, pero ellos tenían asuntos pendientes. Además, un sentimiento profundo les impedía a ambos conciliar el sueño.

Habían pasado tantos años desde que se conocieron. Y eso significaba mucho tiempo, mucho, en el que ambos se habían enamorado uno del otro, en que unos ojos habían deseado descubrir la esencia del alma de otros. Esa noche, precisamente esa, todo había vuelto a detenerse.

Remus acudió a la cama de Sirius, y se acomodo en ella. Dejó que sirius apoyara su cabeza en su hombro, pasó las yemas de sus dedos por su cabello ondulado y largo, y lo besó con ternura. Así debía de ser.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Remus.

-Estoy muy confundido, Remus, tengo miedo…

-¿Me temes? –preguntó Remus sintiendo como su corazón se hacía añicos. Resultaría doloroso escuchar su repuesta, si era un sí… Pero, era aceptable, acéptalo Remus, nadie podría amarte así como eres porque…

-No, no es eso –dijo Sirius-. Es que… Ayer, yo, nunca me imagine que haríamos todo eso, y que… y que, al haberme descubierto interiormente yo querría más…

-¿Más? –preguntó confundido.

-Sí… Ya sé que no me entiendes, me refiero ha… Que, deseo estar contigo siempre, pero, es muy difícil.

-¿Pero no me temes? –preguntó el otro insistentemente-. Sabes, lo comprendería, sé que no soy normal.

-Estoy enamorado de ti… -dijo Sirius y se echó a reír-. No lo puedo creer.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque no me importa lo que sucede, porque no creo que tú situación pueda quebrantar lo que siento… Porque esto es algo que me gusta, tú me gustas, pero eso ya lo sabes.

-Basta, no seas bobo… -dijo Remus y lo besó en la mejilla.

-¿Qué piensas al respecto?... ¿Cuáles son tus sentimientos?

-Bueno Canuto… Creo… Si te refieres a lo sucedido, que estamos un poco locos, un cementerio…. –carcajeó con gracia. Si hubiese luz Sirius se habría sorprendido de ver que la piel de Remus, que acostumbraba a ser pálida, se había tornado a un rojo.

-Estoy hablando en serio –dijo Sirirus abrazándolo con gracia. Dejó que las manos traviesas de Remus bajaran un poco más. Hasta que lo hizo darse la vuelta, y sobre él, Remus repasó el contorno de su espalda, de sus nalgas, las que apretó con dulzura, mientras besaba sus mejillas y se embriagaba con el olor de Sirius.

-Pues¿estamos sintiendo algo, o no?

-Sí –repuso Sirius.

-Entonces eso significa que todo está bien.

-Sí, puede que todo esté bien en el exterior, pero, hasta que no me digas lo que sientes podré sentirme a gusto. Yo ya te he dicho lo que siento por ti… Y quizá esa fue la razón por la que finalmente terminamos en esta situación pero…

-Calma Sirius… No tienes que volver a dudar de mis sentimientos… Siempre te quise, y aunque mi actitud fuera otra, yo, yo quería tenerte a mi lado… amarte.

-Eso es suficiente –dijo Sirius respirando con alivio, hundiéndose en un mundo cursi, pero pacifico.

-Eres tan bello.

-Rayos… Preferiría que lo dijeras de otra manera… -dijo Sirius intentando no ser frío.

-Es que… lo eres.

-Te amo Remus.

-Y yo a ti.

_**Simplemente sucede en luna llena**_

Esa noche de luna llena pintaba tranquila. Allá afuera se respiraba un aire frío, pero lucía apacible, y un delicioso ambiente romántico tras aquellos árboles inspiraba a todo. Aunque del otro lado, en el cementerio de Hogwarts, no inspirara a nada.

Remus había recibido una carta de Lily Evans por la tarde, en el gran comedor. De parte de Sirius. ¿Qué sucedía?... Nunca ningún merodeador se citaba con otro a solas, eran un grupo, y respetaban eso. Pero esa noche, Sirius se lo había pedido como un gran favor.

El otro caminaba a paso lento. Aún podía retractarse, sí, era lo más correcto, estaba yendo demasiado aprisa, sus impulsos descontrolados, y su persona conservadora dictaban dos cosas a la vez. ¿A quien debía hacerle caso? Por Dios, su corazón latía muy a prisa, el frío, el viento, la luna. La luna. Lo pensó más de tres veces, pero ya estaba ahí. Prefería llegar tarde, para entonces asegurarse de que Remus había asistido… Y… bueno, esas cosas sólo él las entendía.

Cosas como aquel sueño, en donde se veía desolado, envuelto por el manto negro de la soledad, en un mundo vacío, donde sólo existía él, y su terrible e insoportable miedo a perder la vida ahí en esa especie de prisión.

Ahí, en el cementerio, cruzó por una calzada, con numerosas tumbas viejas a sus lados. Nunca había temido a aquellos ambientes. Fantasmas, sólo en el castillo.

Así que ahí estaba, ello significaba que Remus se interesaba en él, bueno… Lo que suceda… sucederá tarde o temprano se dijo, y con aliento burlón se encontró frente a él.

Remus daba un aspecto de no poder soportar una hora más a su transformación. Y que extraño, en una hora daría la media noche, y el licántropo que formaba parte de su amigo se desataría. Su piel enferma, pálida y sudorosa no representaban un miedo, más bien un esfuerzo por no transformarse… Dame sólo una hora más… pensaba Lupin con desesperación. Un deseo oportuno. Pues cuando lo vio, el pensamiento que tenía casi siempre, lo hizo relajarse, Sirius era tan hermoso.

-Lunático… -dijo Sirius sonriendo- Eh viejo, siento haberte hecho venir hoy, precisamente esta noche… Bueno, no, no fue precisamente esta noche, no lo pensé, es que… quería, no puedo… ¡No podía esperar otro día más!

-¿Qué pasa contigo? –preguntó Lupin carcajeando-. Luces como Peeves… ¿Acaso te sucede algo?...

-No, no, no me sucede nada –replicó el con nerviosismo.

Lupin se sentó cómodamente sobre una cripta, e invitó a Sirius a hacer lo mismo. Era como sentirse en un ambiente puramente privado. Nadie más que esa gran luna podía mirarlos.

-Entonces… ¿para que has querido que nos veamos aquí?... Mira, sabes que hoy soy propenso a desconocerte. Así que apúrate, no tengo mucho tiempo –dijo Lupin apretándose el labio, conteniendo las pulsaciones en su nuca que le indicaban cuando el momento más horroroso de su personalidad estaba a punto de desatarse.

-Bien…

-¿Bien? –preguntó Lupin. Apretó las manos.

Sirius comprendía el peligro, y el dolor que debía sentir Lupin al intentar contenerse. Era como impedirse ir al baño.

-Tal vez, sea mejor otro día Canuto –dijo él.

-¡No! –exclamó Sirius-. Es que no puede ser otro día… No puedo soportarlo más.

-Ha… Comienzo a sentirme terrible… Debes darte prisa.

-Esto es demasiado difícil, Lunático –dijo Sirirus haciendo una mueca tonta, muy tonta y vergonzosa.

_Anda, dilo ya… No hagas las cosas más difíciles. _

-Te apreció –dijo Sirius.

Pero que idiota… Pero que gran idiotez. ¿Te aprecio?... Hubiese sido mejor dicho: Remus eres mi mejor amigo…

Remus doblegó aquel deseo y sonrió. No era lo que esperaba, alguien en su interior deseaba tomar a Sirirus por la espalda y besarlo. Pero eso no hacían los amigos, y Sirius no era así, o así lo creía.

-Sí… Yo igual –dijo Lupin y carcajeó-. Vamos… Espera un poco más, tengo que irme… Tengo que internarme en el bosque, no pretendo hacerte daño y yo…

-Eres genial –dijo Sirirus. Y nuevamente volvió a retorcerse de vergüenza. Se puso de pie.

-¿Eres genial?... Era mejor no hacer comentarios.

-Tú también… -dijo Remus.

Impulsivamente se puso de pie y luego dijo:

-Ya no puedo más, será en otra ocasión que lo hablemos… Comienzo a perder el control.

El sudor de la frente de Remus comenzaba a resbalar por su nariz, contorneando, por sus sienes, por sus mejillas, transpiraba como loco, y unas apenas visibles vellosidades brotaban en sus manos.

Entonces, con una brusquedad indecente pegó sus labios a los de Lupin, los apretó y desdeñosamente se ciñó a él, implorándole con sus brazos que lo abrazaron que esperara un poco. Sus labios hicieron todo lo que pudieron para detenerlo.

Lupin… Lupin no pudo pensar, porqué esa sensación tan agradable le pasmó. Sí, no era un beso amable, más bien era impropio y novato, Sirius lo mordía y metía su lengua con inconsistencia, pero no le importaba. Así que lo abrazó, mientras su inconciencia lo hizo abrazarlo también.

Se sentía aliviado. Se sentía conmovido, hipnotizado, impresionado, sosegado. Sentía que explotaría, que diría todos sus sentimientos. Y luego, cuando Sirirus se detuvo, lo miró profundamente a los ojos.

-Esto es lo que… yo, siento –dijo Sirius.

El tiempo era oro.

-Pero… -Lupin no sabía en absoluto que decir en aquel momento-. Es que…

-Todo el tiempo.

-¿Perdón?

-Todo el tiempo he pensado en ti…

-Yo...

-Si no lo sientes igual… Ya no importa… Puedo amarte en silencio… Soy un ser que esconde deseos, Lupin.

-No, no, Sirius, yo, sabes, me gustas, pero ¿por qué no has podido esperar?

-Por qué esta mañana… Sentí que no habría oportunidad para vivir más de lo permitido.

-Eso, Sirius, es normal, somos humanos. Pero…

-Si he sido apresurado, lo siento… Sin embargo este impulso no ha sido tan fuerte, o como quieras pensarlo, yo simplemente quería poder amarte.

-¿Pero por qué lo has hecho?... ¿Nunca temiste a lo que yo pensara? –preguntó Remus sintiendo como su garganta se secaba.

-Es que no sabes cuantas veces he intentado hacer esto… Sí, era lo que más temía… Pero sí llego a alejarme de ti sin haberte tenido más cerca que otros, mi vida no habría valido la pena.

-Eso significa que yo he sido un cobarde –dijo Remus.

-¿Por qué dices eso Lunático?

-Porque yo jamás me habría atrevido a esto… No soy así… Soy débil.

-No, yo no lo creo.

-Sirius…

Volvió a rodearlo con sus brazos y lo besó con ternura. ¿Por qué Remus lloraba?

Sus manos lo acariciaron detenidamente, mientras Sirius acariciaba su cabello.La piel tersa de Sirius no se comparaba con la reseca de Remus. La corta estatura de Sirius, tampoco se comparaba con la de Remus, que aunque no era importante, si era visible.

Lo tendió sobre la tumba más cercana, y lo besó. Sirius dejó que Remus hiciera el trabajo todo el tiempo. Pasó sus delgados labios por el cuello de Sirius, mientras éste profería gemidos apenas audibles de placer. Aquello lo congelaba, le helaba la piel, aunque en realidad un intenso calor lo hiciera sentirse muy débil.

Sentía que las uñas de las manos de Remus se hacían más duras, filosas, pero, pero ya no podía detenerlo, porque Remus lo había hecho doblegarse a sus deseos.

Y no se arrepentía ni en lo más mínimo. Había valido la pena.

Remus sobre Sirius. Algo, allá abajo, rígido y calido se imponía contra su propio sexo.

Todo fue muy lento. Así lo sintió Sirius.

¿Era realmente lo que deseaba?

-Remus, yo… -decía él.

-Silencio –pidió Lupin tapando sus labios con la palma de su mano, mientras la otra se colaba bajo su suéter de algodón, y que luego, con sutileza, desabrochaba los botones de una camisa de algodón, hasta sentir una piel templada, muy suave y fina.

Unos minutos más, hasta que se hubo desechó de su suéter gris. Tuvo muchos escalofríos, sin embargo al ritmo del otro fue capaz de soportar el ambiente receloso.

Remus, aún con ropa, pero Sirius, con los jeans a la mitad de sus piernas, ya no podía dar marcha atrás.

Los besos que Remus repartía fueron lentos y tranquilos. Pero otra veces se descontrolaban, Remus metía su lengua y disfrutaba el interior húmedo de la boca de Sirius, que no daba tregua a seguirlo amando.

Y cuando Sirirus sintió un terrible dolor al momento de la penetración, llevó sus manos a la espalda de Remus y con fuerza intentó soportar la rigidez de Remus.

-¿Te gusta esto? –preguntó Remus-. Porque si no, yo puedo, yo puedo intentar hacerlo mejor.

No contestó.

Hubo que controlarse.

Fue cada vez más rápido. Sirirus abrió la boca, gritó un poco, apretó contra su cuerpo a Remus, pidiéndole detenerse, pidiéndole que lo mirara a los ojos y se relajara, Remus, sudando aún sin embargo, dejándose llevar por su instinto animal, lo hizo suyo.

Le dio la vuelta y lo acarició con dulzura. Luego volvió sobre él y esta vez sus manos con garras le dictaron repasar sus nalgas.

Abrió los ojos, Remus, respirando a prisa, se echó a llorar.

Y su sueño acabo.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Sirius completamente confundido.

-Creo que es momento de que nos detengamos –dijo Remus separándose de él, haciendo que también se levantara, muy a la fuerza, buscando entre la oscuridad la ropa de Sirius y acercándosela para que se vistiera. Reprimiéndose, bloqueando sus recuerdos, y pidiéndole a Sirius entenderle.

-Anda, vete ya –dijo Remus insistentemente, apresurándolo a que se pusiera sus pantalones. Con el resto de la ropa no pudo esperar. Y con rabia lo hizo a un lado.

-Remus… sabes que te amo, no lo olvides –dijo él. ¿Qué pretendía?... ¿Qué el licántropo entendiera con amor?

-¡Ya lárgate! –exclamó el otro, mientras su facciones abominables de hombre lobo le recriminaban amar como hombre.

Y con un zarpazo, pues fue lo que sucedió, en la mejilla de Sirius, miró arrepentido, y se echó a correr a cuatro patas.

_Lo siento Sirius, en verdad lo siento…Porque te amo… Siento ser así._

_Habiendo amado una vez, me has hecho el amor, con tu doble personalidad que no lo entiende todo. Pero yo quiero que me entiendas, en el abismo de una pasión salvaje y humana, quiero que aprendamos a amarnos._

**Lord Yitzhac**

**Pues bien, he aqui el primer one-shot que hago. Muy corto pero que realmente va al punto de la dificil tarea de decirle a alguien que le amas, no cualquier relacion, sino una especial como en este caso. Asi que bien cumpli con mi trabajo Feni y Leoni. Espero la hayan disfrutado. Y si no, ps... wow. Bueno, eso es todo. Por cierto, la última parte fue la que más me gusto.**


End file.
